You still love me
by WashedUp Rainbow
Summary: Jade broke up wih Beck out of jealousy. She then regretted it. And thought of something to get him to try and get him back. Which didn't end out well, it attacked his dad. But Beck forgave her. Based at the end of Jade Dumps Beck. RxR


The sound of a siren slowly faded as the ambulance drove off, along with it the blinking colors of red and blue. Jade, Beck, and Tori stood there for a moment silently and still watching. Jade had a pit in her chest. Unsure of what to say to Beck. She had thought getting him a dog would make everything all better. And things would like before, with a dog.

Well, the plan hadn't worked out. Turned out that the dog Tori and her had found wasn't exactly friendly. So after sneaking the animal into Becks trailer, it was almost immediatley followed by the shouts and yells of Becks father inside. So now the dog was gone, and Becks father was being taken to the hospital. But they said that he was too hurt, right?

As the ambulance disappeared altogether Jade quickly turned to Beck as he began walking away. She had to say something anything.

"Tori told me to get you a dog." She said quickly, before he had a chance to leave. She heard as Tori responded to what she had said but disregarded it. Jade le tout a sigh, looking back up to Beck. Generally she was the one wwho didn't worry about things, wa stubborn, blunt, and things like that. But when she was around Beck, those things seemed to disapear. "Okay, it was kind of my idea. But I didn't think the dog would bug out like that. I, I just wanted you to have a dog because you talked about getting one ever since I met you and -"

Jades rambling was cut off as Beck took a step forward and pressed his lips against hers. She was stunned for a swasecond, almost positive second before that Beck would never want to speak to her again. She kissed him back, before pulling back. Looking up to Beck with a smile on her face, which was rare for her.

"You love me again."

"Who said I stopped?"

Jades smile remained on her face, looking up to Beck. Jade truly did love Beck, and she was sure that Beck loved her as well. Though they seemed like opposites. Thats what made them work. Beck would be the one person to be able to calm her down at her maddest, and stayed with her even after her protectiveness, stuborness, and the bickering between them. Before Jade could respond. She heard a very high pitched "Awww" from behind her. Tori. Jade turned around, and htey both looked at her for a moment. " I ruined the moment." Tori said. And people wondered why Jade didn't like her. She took in a breath, calming herself fro m saying some rude remark. All in all Tori did in a way, sort of, help her with getting Beck back.

"It's cool, and I really do owe you." she said to Tori, which was probably the kindest thing Jade had said to the girl since the met. Jade knew without a doubt that Tori was out to get Beck from her, so it was nice to help her get Beck back. She turned back around. And kissed Beck once again. Her hand snaking the way up his chest. And Beck cupped her face in his ands. Continuing on with the kiss as if there wasn't another girl standing there.

"Hey, um it's getting kind of late. So I was wondering if you could drive me home." Tori said, breaking Jades current train of thought. Jades niceness would only last so long. Jade pulled away. Not moving her hands form their current position on Beck, and looking at Tori."It's not that far of a walk." She said with a shrug. Tori scoffed lookiing at her. Before turning and walking away. "Try not to swallow eachother!" Tori called back, before continuing to walk away.

'Finally' Jade thought. Already back to kissing Beck. Her ahand going up his neck, and tangling themselves into his hair. Beck pulled back from the kiss looking at Jade. Letting out a small laugh "You know, it wouldn't kill you to be nice to her." he said to her, a smirk on his face. She returned the smirk to Beck. Shrugging once again. " Who knows, it might." She replied. Now, they were alone. Back together. And she had a feeling begining to grow in her gut,and a need beign to grow, for Beck. "So, now that we're back together Beck, why don't we act like a couple?" Jade said, with a mischevioius smile.

"All right, if you insist." Beck said with a sarcastic tone. But she could tell from the look in his eyes that he wanted the same thing she did. Beck dropped hishands from her face, and grabbed her hand. Turning and walking to the door of his trailer. Jade following behind him.

Once inside. Jade closed the door, and slid her purse off of her shoulder, setting it onto the ground. They walked further in, and Beck turned around. Facing the girl, the smirk still on his face. Jade leaned forward, beggining to kiss him on the neck. Leaving several kiss marks as she continued to do so. She felt Becks hands cup her face again, and pulled her face up to his, kissing once again. Beck slidd his tongue against ehr lip, and she was glad to help, parting her lips for him. As they both thried to have dominance. Hey, maybe Tori was right. Maybe they would end up swallowing each other.

Beck wrapped his hands aro und her. Leaving them on the small of her back. But Jade was ready for the to begin. She brought her hand up. Beggining to unbutton his shirt. She quickly made it all the way down the buttons, and Beck then let the shirt slide off his arms without breaking their kiss. The kissing remained for a few moments alter. Before the broke apart. Both taking breaths of air. "Shirt." Jade commanded of him between breaths. And without a moment to lose, Beck pulled off his shirt. Jade looked at her boyfriend with a to go back to what they were doing. But was cut off by Beck. "Now, it's your turn." He said back. His hands lipping downt he the end of her shirt. Grabbing it, and then quickly slipping the shirt off of the girl.

Jade brushed her bangs out of her face. Feeling her lust for Beck grow as the had btoh discarded their shirts. Beck slid his hands down her sides, before getting t the button of her jeans. Once unbuttoned. Jade moved back, slipping off her jeans and soes, and kicking them to the side. Now if simply her bra and panties, she stepped back to Beck, clsoing the space between them. Beck then reached around Jade. Sliding his hands up an down her sides. Jade smiled and reached around herself, un hooking her bra, and then sliding it off. Leaving her topless. She smirked, seeing the smile that appeared on Becks face.

A small laugh came from Jade, and Beck picked her up, and carried her to the bed in the rv. Her back against the wall. Low hums came from Jade as Beck began to fondle her breasts. Beck lowered his head and began to suck on one of Jades his other hand, he reached down to her underwear. "You're so wet Jade." He said, bringing his face level with hers. "I need you Beck." She said to him, lust, and love in her eyes. Jade reached down,and slipped off her panties. Sitting the naked with Beck hovering above her. "Get your pants off Beck." She said to him. Already unbuttoning his jeans and sliding them down herself already. Beck moved just out of her grasp, "Nu uh uh, ehat the magic word Jade?" He said to her.

Jade knew that he was just trying to be smart. She leaned forward, and kissed Beck deeply and passsionatly Before pulling back nad looking at him with an innocent face, "Please?" She said to him. Feeling the bulge in his pants getting harder. "Okay." He said then, moving back and sliding off his pants and boxers. Jade moved from her sitting position and laid back onto his bed, Beck hovering above her now. "Come on Beck. I need you." She said, kissing at his neck. And probably leaving bruises from the sucking of her kisses. Beck was obedient, and lined up with er. Before finally oushing into Jade. She let out a moan as he was then inside of her. He began to pull out, then back in a gain. Keeping a steady pace for her. Jade moaning as he pushed deeper into her each time. "Ah, faster Beck." She said, the feeling of her abdomen growing, getting hornier. As he pulled in and out of her quicker. Her moaning each time he went into her again. "Mmm, Jade you're so tight." He said to her, before beggining to go faster and harder into Jade. She continued moaning. "Oh, Beck, ah I'm about to cum." She said to him. And with that, he kept up his fast pace. and within a few minutes, Jade let out a loud moan. As she tighten around Beck, he came along with her.

He pulled out of Jade, then laid beside her. He kicked the coveres up forom the foot of the bed, and covering Jade and he with it. Jade smiled, and cuddle against Beck, loooking to him with a smile, holding the cover up to her chest. She kissed his cheek, before looking at him with a smile. " I love you Beck." she said to him with a smile. Beck returned the smile running his hand through her hair. Beofre tilting her choin up and kissing her gently on the lips. " I love you too Jade." He said, Ina way. He couldn't have been happier that his dad was attacked by the dog Jade brought him.


End file.
